A linear motor having a conventional thrust generation mechanism is in a configuration obtained by opening up a rotating machine, and a large attraction force acts between a mover including a magnet array and an armature. Patent Document 1 discloses a linear motor that has a magnetic pole with a first polarity and a magnetic pole with a second polarity which are alternately arranged in order to cancel a magnetic attraction force. According to the related art, as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, the same armature winding is arranged on an armature core, and magnetic fluxes generated by allowing a current to flow through the armature winding pass through a magnetic pole, so that magnetic polarities in the same direction are generated at the upper and bottom sides of the magnet. In contrast, a magnetic polarity in the opposite direction is generated at the adjacent magnetic pole. Accordingly, an armature winding can generate alternate magnetic polarities between a gap. When permanent magnets are arranged in a gap so that respective magnetic polarities are alternate to each other, a force acts on the permanent magnets by allowing a current to flow through the armature winding.
Also, a conventional stage utilizes a drive device that has cylindrical actuators or polar teeth which are arranged alternately as a drive source. Patent Document 2 discloses a table in which polar teeth are combined alternately with the same winding. Patent Document 3 discloses a table that uses a drive device having a first opposing portion and a second opposing portion whose polarities are different.